A Witch with a Secret
by Remembrance
Summary: A little thing a wrote up, some personal opinions, feelings, wishes.


Disclaimer: This is not your run-of-the-mill fanfiction. The idea came to me while reading Ninamazing's Forever Daydream. The character Christal Burgomaster belongs to me, but I doubt I'll ever use her again. She's just a vessel that I'm using to show some of my feelings on the characters, plus some of the feelings I'd like them to have. Flame me if you must, this is definitely not one of my better works. Ok, let the story begin!  
  
Hi folks! My name is Christal Burgomaster, and I am a witch with a secret. A secret that I've kept for the longest time, and secret that's actually rather funny. I know about the Harry Potter books.  
  
Yes, yes, yes. I know all about J. K. Rowling and Scholastic Publishing and the huge controversy and the book sales. I know about it all. Why didn't I tell all my friends? Why didn't I tell Harry himself? Because he'd probably throw up, that's why. I don't know him all that well, but I've seen him around, heard him talking in the one class we have together, and he HATES his popularity. He can't even escape it in the Muggle world! I personally would love to bask in the glow of all that attention, but since he seems to resent it, I decided to keep it to myself.  
  
I actually got a chance to read these books over last Christmas break. Good thing I'm a fast reader, cause they weren't short. I'll tell you, you've got to hand it Ms. Rowling. Her books are full of detail- she made reading about my world so interesting! Plus, I got all the inside information on the events that happened in the years the Harry came to school. You all the things that only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore know about? Christal knows them, too.  
  
But see, the books are from Harry's point of view, for the most part, and he's not a very good judge of people's feelings, even his own. Take it from an outsider, things are a little different. Like take Dumbledore, for instance. He's really not as nice to the other students as he is to Harry. He's an awesome headmaster, and very fair, but Harry gets away with a TON of stuff that would get the rest of us in serious trouble. I don't mind, though. In the words of Cornelius Fudge, "We've all got a sort of soft spot in our hearts for Harry."  
  
Let's do Hermione next. Rowling got her studious attitude down pat. But she didn't really explain a few things that well. First of all, Hermione is a lot shorter than you might think. She only comes up to Ron's shoulder when they stand side to side. And she might have frizzy hair and front teeth that stand out a bit, but her face is very pleasant, and her smile's not that bad at all. She also is a little bit more emotional. She cries easily, but it takes not much to cheer her up. Also, she has a very serious self-esteem problem. She has no idea that Ron and Harry fight over who sits next to her in the common room at night.  
  
Ron Weasley. He's very funny; Ms. Rowling never ever mentions things about his jokes. Probably because his brothers are portrayed as the jokers, which they are. He and his older brothers are pretty close, that's not shown much. Oh yeah, and he is VERY overprotective of Ginny. He'll tease her himself, but he once gave Seamus a bloody nose for saying something about her valentine to Harry. He's not that bad looking, if I do say so myself. And he's practically in love with Hermione. One night, Hermione was showing them a Muggle dress that her mother had sent her for Christmas. As she left, Dean Thomas made an- er- male comment about his- er- fondness towards the dress and earned himself a bloody nose, as well.  
  
Harry Potter, the big guy himself. Actually, he's pretty little. Only a couple of inches taller than Hermione. He gets very good grades, and is well liked in all his classes but Potions. Something never mentioned about him; he can sing pretty well. Hermione's little portable radio is always spouting new songs, and he'll be humming along without realizing it, and you can hear how good he is. Also, he cries sometimes. Once, on Halloween, the anniversary of the night his parents died, I was passing the fire where he was sitting between Ron and Hermione. He had his head on Hermione's shoulder and Ron had his hand on Harry's back. He was talking in a thick voice about how unfair life was. I don't think people realize that he thinks about his parents even when it's not an issue. He is another one of Hermione's admirers, but I don't know if he knows it himself. Sometimes, at meals or by the fire, I'll catch him staring at her, just looking at her with a weird look on his face. The night of the dress incident, he didn't flip out like Ron, but he wasn't exactly rushing to help Dean up, either. Both of the boys passed it off as "brotherly overprotectiveness" but they're not fooling anyone. One of them will be with her, we're all just waiting to see who gets her first.  
  
So now you guys have the inside _inside_ information on the stars of J.K. Rowling's famous books. I might write her a note sometime. But I guess it's a little late to change the books now. I'll just have to keep living life here with my little secret, watching the story unfold in both worlds. You never know, maybe I'll be lucky enough to get in the books one day. I guess I'll leave you with this; you know that saying, don't believe everything you read? They're right. After all, you never know when someone might misprint a detail...  



End file.
